Naruto: New Generation of Fire
by SoraSaki
Summary: *Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto*...Konoha 12 are all grown up now that it's been about 12 years since Shippuden The Konoha 12 are 27 and 28 But this story isn't about them, no. It's about their pupils. Read as new ninja progress as ninja and teenager.
1. Enter Team 4

**Author's Note**

Sasuke's back. Well, he was back about 12 years ago. Now, he must teach a group of snot-nosed bratty Genin. What ever will he do?

This story revolves around Team 4 and their adventures as shinobi and as teenagers. The topic isn't very original, but I was so interested in NNG stories that I started to create my own. Be nice because this is my first time publishing.

**Chapter 1**

"Where is our sensei?" whined Seiji Hatake, an attractive 12 year-old with silver unruly hair and dark eyes.

Yumi Hattori simply shrugged, making her long coffee bean brown hair sway.

She was frowning softly, causing her strikingly beautiful features to scrunch up. All the other Genin squads had been received, only they were left.

Kenji Yoshida sighed softly as he pushed his light brown hair away from his eyes. He didn't understand why their sensei had requested to meet them on the school roof. Wouldn't it be more practical to meet at the training grounds?

Suddenly a man in his late 20's arrived in a poof of smoke. He had blue hair, deep black eyes, and wore a serious expression. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, but you must refer to me as Sasuke-sensei," he spoke matter-of-factly.

"Finally," Seiji scoffed.

Sasuke ignored him. "I want you to introduce yourselves. Tell me your name, likes and dislikes, dreams, hobbies, etc."

"Why don't you go first?" Kenji suggested innocently.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of stuff, don't dislike anything either. You're not important enough to know about my hobbies or dreams. Who's next?"

Seiji stood up proudly. "Since I was Rookie-of-the-year, I should go first. My name is Seiji Hatake. I like to train to become a strong ninja. I dislike girls who think they're stronger than me but clearly aren't," at this point he glanced at Yumi; "My hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to surpass my father, the great Kakashi Hatake, and make my mom, Anko Mitarashi prouder than she already is."

Sasuke nodded approvingly at Seiji and turned to Kenji. "My name is Kenji Yoshida. I like computers. I dislike people have no idea how to work machines. My hobbies are fixing stuff, helping people who don't know how to use technology, and cracking codes. My dream is to become the head of the Code Deciphering squad in Konoha."

Sasuke grinned softly and gestured for Yumi to start. "Yumi Hattori. I like art. I dislike being underestimated. My hobbies are painting, sketching, sculpting…etc and training. My dream is too become an Elite ninja of Konoha and become the best information gatherer of our generation."

At this, Seiji sneered. "You have to be _talented_ to become an elite ninja. You do know that right, Dead Last?"

Yumi calmly replied, "I don't have to be talented to beat you."

Kenji sensed the hostile vibe and immediately stepped in. "Come on guys, we just became Genin! Don't get in a fight already! You're giving a bad impression to our sensei!"

"Whatever, it's not like anything was going to happen. Wouldn't want princess here to break a nail, now would we?" taunted Seiji. "Sorry sensei."

Sasuke seemed unaffected by the little argument. "Listen. It's okay if you do that now, but make sure you don't do it when we're on missions or anything."

Seiji seemed confused. "Do what?" he asked, utterly baffled.

"Flirt with Hattori. Like I said, it is okay now, just don't do it when we're on missions and stuff." Sasuke said this clearly, as if it was obvious.

"EW! I don't like that ugly _thing!_" he screeched in a very non-manly way. Yumi, on the other hand didn't seem to care about this attack on her appearance. Instead of screaming back, she merely looked up at her sensei.

"Uchiha-sensei, is that it or were you going to tell us something else?" she asked as if she were the sensei.

"Yes there is. None you kids are Genin."

"What do you mean? We passed the test and everything!" Kenji exclaimed, clearly unappreciative of this new piece of information.

"Thing is, that test was to weed the possible Genin from the total losers. Just because you kids passed that test doesn't mean you're worth being Genin."

"That's not fair!" screamed Seiji.

"Life's not fair. Deal with it. Tomorrow, meet me at the training grounds at 7:00 AM. If you're late, consider yourselves demoted back to academy student." Sasuke started to walk away, leaving 3 sour not-yet Genin sulking in the classroom. "And by the way, don't eat breakfast. If you do, I can guarantee you'll never want to eat again."

The three 12-year-olds gulped. Tomorrow was going to be just fine, right?

**A.N.**

I know this first chapter kind of sucked but the story will get better. Also, the next chapter is just a character index so you won't get confused when bunches of new Genin start appearing out of nowhere.


	2. Genin

**Author's Note**

Okay, I actually changed my mind about the character index. I'll do that when the characters start arriving. Just enjoy the chapter. Please review.

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry up!" Seiji yelled at Kenji from the sidewalk outside Kenji's house. "It's 6:30 AM!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kenji yelled back as he raced out the door only to be greeted with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked, slightly offended.

"For a smart guy," Seiji started, "You're pretty stupid." Seiji pointed his finger downwards.

Kenji followed his finger and – "Oh shit," he cursed sickly as he ran back into his house

'_Leave it to Kenji to forget to wear pants on a day like this,'_ Seiji thought as he stifled his laughter. Moments later his companion re-emerged, double checking he hadn't forgotten anything. The two friends made their way to the training fields. Sure, they weren't supposed to meet until 7:00 AM, but who'd blame them if they were early, just in case?

The two walked energetically, making small talk on the way. Soon, they reached their destination. Under a large tree was a small figure. As Seiji tuned his vision, he realized it was Yumi. Her hair looked damp and smelled odd. Not bad, but different. It wasn't anything like the fake strawberry scented hair he was used to smelling from the other girls in his compound. Somehow he liked this smell better.

Seiji wrinkled his nose for show and interrupted Yumi's peace. "What's that smell?" he asked as if it was the most disgusting fume he'd come across.

Yumi seemed uninterested. "It's my hair; lemon juice. Do you have a problem with it?" Although she was simply asking, her eyes suggested he should stop talking unless he wanted to hurt, badly. No girl, even one who doesn't care much for her physical appearance, puts up with being called _stinky_. No girl.

The next few moments were silent, but hostile ones, and Kenji couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke emerged. "So, what do we do?"

Sasuke blanked out for a second, recalling his conversation with the Hokage.

"_Naruto, why the _hell _did you make me the sensei for an annoying probably pervert, a computer geek and an untalented brat?!" Sasuke asked his Hokage the moment he entered the room._

"_Don't be so quick to judge," Naruto answered with a smile. "Seiji is much more than an annoying pervert. He's a hard worker, and getting Rookie-of-the-Year was a _very_ difficult task this year. I even doubt he received the same perverted gene from his father. What's wrong with being interested in computers? Kenji's clearly the smart one in your team and from what I understand, an important asset. Also, Yumi may have been last place in at the Academy, but so was I. Now look; Hokage."_

"_But why did you assign this to me? Kids? Come on." Sasuke didn't like being whiny, but he was making an exception. _

"_They're just like us, Sasuke. Remember what we were like? If anyone can guide them, it's you. I don't want anymore complaints."_

_Sasuke simply nodded and walked out the door to his demise. Kids? Now, that's just evil. _

"Earth to Sensei!" Kenji bellowed out. "So what do we do?"

Sasuke, returning from his memory of earlier this morning, simply nodded the no-yet Genin to follow him. Soon, they reached the site. The area had lush green grass. There was a pond nearby. In the middle of the training are were 3 stumps. Hmm…seems familiar.

Sasuke pulled out 2 bells. "You have until noon to get these bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell fails and gets demoted back to Academy students."

Seiji's and Kenji's jaws dropped. "That's not fair! You can't do that!" they yelled simultaneously. Yumi's calm and collected persona faded as she manage to let out a pathetic sounding "What?"

Sasuke didn't even hear Yumi and continued talking. "When are you kids going to get it through your thick skulls that **life isn't fair**? And I can do that. I'm the sensei, what I say goes. Oh, did I mention that whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get to eat lunch?" At that, Sasuke pointed to 2 packed lunches under a tree.

Seiji grumbled. _'No wonder he told us not to eat breakfast. He was trying to make us weaker for this test.'_

Kenji cursed under his breath. _'This guy's a Jounin. I'd have to be an idiot to think we can actually beat him.' _

Yumi scowled. _'This isn't going to be easy.'_

***

"Alright; you're time starts…NOW!" Sasuke's voice bellowed in the nearly empty training area.

Instantly, the 3 figures retreated to the forest. '_At least none of them are as stupid as Naruto was…' _Sasuke thought approvingly.

Kenji was hidden in the treetops, quietly observing. _'It's best to wait and see what he can do.'_

Yumi was also hidden. _'It's best to wait for Seiji to make the first move. That way I'll be able to see what this guy is capable of.'_

As she thought that, a kunai flew towards Sasuke's head. Sasuke easily dodge by side stepping. Instantly dozens of kunai and shuriken flung at him. After a few fancy feet maneuvering Sasuke appeared undamaged. "Is that all, you kids can do?"

"Not even close," Seiji announced as he emerged from the bushes. They began man-to-man combat and Sasuke had to admit, this kid was pretty good. Though Seiji was no where near being able to beat Sasuke, he was very good considering he was fresh out of the Academy. _'It must be because of Kakashi-sensei. He's trained his son well.' _

At that, Sasuke hit Seiji hard in the gut. He then attacked the poor kid with a series of punches and kicks. Mini Hatake was easily knocked out. _'1 down, 2 to go.'_

Kenji gulped nervously. He could do this, right? Beat up the Jounin that flung Seiji around like rotten meat? Yeah, no problem. Kenji quickly checked his arsenal. His little gadgets would be useless in this scenario. Surely an elite ninja would not be overcome by a few kunai or shuriken. Kenji looked over his materials and came up with an interesting plan. Now all he needed to do was set it up.

***

Sasuke was standing in the centre of the training field. _'This is kind of pathetic. Here I am, standing unguarded in a clear area and none of these brats are taking advantage of it?' _

Unfortunately, for Sasuke, he was wrong. Kenji tugged on a charka string and unleashed a barrage of pointy objects, several laced with a paper bomb or two, from the completely opposite place he was in. Sasuke noticed the paper bombs and jumped high enough to dodge the explosions. Kenji anticipated this and pulled another charka string sending more weapons directed in the place Sasuke was about to land on. Sasuke realized this and twisted his body to escape the blow. He didn't. Though several of the weapons missed, one made its way through across the field and stabbed Sasuke in the neck. Blood started to drizzle down his neck leaving Kenji mortified. _Did he just…he didn't want to…why didn't Sasuke-sensei dodge it?_ Kenji slowly made his way to the corpse and panicked along the way. Why did these things always happen to him? First the pants, and now this. From behind him he heard a voice.

"Kid, you disappoint me. Your files said you were very smart, getting the highest grade in Genjutsu. Why is it then, you didn't sense the simplest of Genjutsus?" Kenji turned around at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He was standing there, smirking; typical Sasuke.

"How did you do- ?" Kenji started to say but was interrupted by an enormous amount of kunai. They stuck to his clothes pinning him to a tree. "Two down, 1 to go," Sasuke announced cheerfully or however close Sasuke can get to cheerful.

"See ya." He mumbled before leaving.

"Hey! You're going to let me free, aren't you?" Kenji called after him.

All this time, Yumi observed. _'Sensei is clearly skilled. There's no way I could beat him on my own. He's fast and excels in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. I guess I don't really have a choice anymore."_

As Sasuke enjoyed his relaxation time, Yumi made her way to Kenji, who was still stuck to the tree. As she pulled out the kunai, he gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Helping you; what does it look like I'm doing?" she answered roughly.

Once Yumi pulled out all the kunai, Kenji uttered a word of thanks. "Let's go find Seiji," Yumi voiced and started walking away. Kenji followed enthusiastically. "So why are you helping us?" he asked.

"Look, I'm not stupid. We have to work together if anyone's going to pass."

"But there are only two bells. That would mean one of use would have to fail!" Kenji exclaimed.

Yumi stopped and turned to face him. "Are you stupid? Have you _ever_ seen a two person Genin team? It's always three Genin. Always."

"So what are you saying?" Kenji asked. "For a smart person, you're pretty stupid," Yumi announced. "I'll explain it in a minute."

Yumi and Kenji walked silently, until they reached a newly awaken Seiji. "What are you guys doing?" he asked, obviously confused.

Yumi started what seemed like a well rehearsed speech. "Listen, you guys don't like me. That's okay. But we all want to become Genin, right?" The two boys nodded and Yumi continued. "We have to work together to get those bells."

"Yeah right! There are only two bells. One of us will fail!" interrupted Seiji.

"Better one than all three, don't you think?" Yumi sneered. "But that doesn't matter. We're going to pass."

Seiji wasn't fully convinced, but decided to go with the plan anyways.

Several minutes later, the three soon-to-be Genin got into position.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was just waiting around. 'T_his is kind of sad. Known of them has tried anything else.' _Once again, he was wrong.

Yumi made a few hand signs and started to focus her charka. Suddenly, the earth around Sasuke's feet started to move around. It covered his feet and continued to spread up his feet to his knees, then hardened.

"What the- who is it now?" he asked, somewhat amused. Yumi emerged and continued making hand seals. Earth continued to spread up Sasuke's body and make a cocoon like shell. Out of nowhere, Kenji appeared and held a kunai to Sasuke's neck. Seiji made a run for the bells…and got them! "Yes!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Not quite." Sasuke smirked. Suddenly he poofed away, along with the bells in Seiji's hand. "What the hell?" Seiji yelled in a defeated voice.

Kenji growled, "Shadow clones."

"Try again, why don't you?" Sasuke taunted them.

***

2 hours later, 3 Genin laid huffing and puffing, defeated. It was now 1 minute to noon and the covered in mud, bruised and beaten preteens knew they didn't have a chance.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriing! _"Times up!" Sasuke announced. "Now, I think you all know the results of this test." The three instantly stared at their feet. "But I see no reason not to repeat it. You all…pass. You used teamwork, the most vital factor in being a ninja."

The silence was deafening. Well, it _was_ silent.

"WE PASSED!" Kenji punched his fist into the air.

***

About an hour later, after they all ate Sasuke announced that they were to meet him tomorrow, same time and same place. "Hai, Sasuke-sensei," the Genin answered.

Moments after he left, Yumi stood up and started to walk away. That was, until she was stopped by a voice.

"We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for helping, even though you hates us," Kenji said very solemnly.

Yumi gave a half-hearted shrug. "Who said I hated you guys?" she asked before walking off.


	3. Every Day's the Same

**Author's note**

***Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto. I just created the OC's. This disclaimer applies to ALL of the chapters in this story, before and after.***

Alright, before I start the chapter, I would like to thank the people who have been reviewing my story. Thanks guys, you know who you are! I will answer a few questions some of you having been asking. Most of the Rookie 9 are in this story, but if not, they will definitely be mentioned. Not all of them have students. (Wink wink, hint hint) Also, I was planning on explaining why Yumi was dead last in this chapter, but it might not work out. Sorry! I'll try to incorporate it as soon as possible.

**Chapter 3**

"Your form is getting sloppy, Kenji!" Sasuke shouted directions as Seiji and Kenji sparred. Kenji instantly straightened up and punched with more precision. Unfortunately for him, Seiji grabbed his fist and twisted it causing Kenji to fall on the ground. Seiji immediately held a kunai to Kenji's throat and announced gleefully, "I win."

The days had become a pattern. Everyday Team 4 would meet up at 'their' training field at 7:00 AM and train through the afternoon. Usually, Seiji and Kenta would spar while Yumi sort of trained by herself or with Sasuke. Sometimes, she would join in. All the time after that was free time. Today was a bit different.

"We've been training forever! When are we going to get some kick-ass missions?" Seiji whined childishly while demonstrating a punch-kick combo that would make a Genin pee their pants, but would cause a Jounin to laugh uncontrollably.

"We've only been Genin for two weeks now. Even if we do get a mission, I highly doubt it would be 'kick-ass'." Yumi replied in her usual calm tone.

As usual, this highly pissed off Seiji. One could only deal with so much overconfidence and know-it-all-ness. "I wasn't talking to you, you talent less pest!"

A normal person would have lost their temper, being called talent less when they were far from it. But then again, Yumi wasn't exactly normal. She simply glared icily and replied, "It's not like I have to be talented to beat you." This of course started a war of glares and discreet, yet hurtful words.

Sasuke sighed deeply. The Seiji/Yumi wars were now a part of their regular training days. It was almost as if Seiji couldn't live without irritating Yumi and Yumi would die if she didn't retort with a sassy comeback. Somehow, Kenji managed to be the neutral one. You see, he was always friends with Seiji and had befriended Yumi ever since they'd officially become Genin. Sasuke smirked. He felt sorry for Kenji, but better the kid than him.

"Shut up," Sasuke spoke brutally. "In case you're interested, you _do_ have a mission. It's extremely dangerous," At this, Seiji exploded in joy, while Kenji coughed nervously and Yumi raised her eyebrow curiously. "You will have to rescue Mr. Fluffypants, the heir to the feline empire." The Rookie Genin sweat dropped.

***

"Damn, you stupid cat!" Yumi yelled furiously. Normally, Yumi was cool, calm and collected, but this cat had managed to dig its grimy claws into her last nerve.

"It's only a cat. If you can't manage this mission, your not cut out to be a ninja, dead last." Seiji spoke in the exact tone Yumi regularly used.

Kenji was confused. Yumi screaming and whining? Seiji relaxed? There must be something wrong; something _very_ wrong.

The Genin had been racing around the whole town trying to capture Mr. Fluffypants, and clearly failing. They were covered in deep scratches, head to toe, and some brown substance they hoped was mud. On top of that, there was a streak of angry merchants chasing them. It wasn't their fault the devil cat enjoyed destroying, well, everything. But of course, _they _would be held responsible, not the owner of this monster.

They chased the feline into an alley. Maybe if they ambushed it…

"Gotcha!" Seiji yelled as he scooped the animal up in his hands. It worked! Kenji and Yumi managed to herd Mr. Fluffypants into a dead end, allowing Seiji to capture him in a cage.

"Finally!" Yumi exclaimed in pure joy.

Seiji of course, just _had_ to sneer at that. "What's wrong Princess? Can't deal with a bit of gunk and a few scratches?"

"On the contrary, I can't deal with being around an idiot like _you_." She answered in a deadly tone. "Let's just get this devil where it needs to be."

***

"5 destroyed carts, 7 crushed watermelons, and 6 angry merchants. Even though you get full pay for returning the cat, you _owe_ money for the destruction you caused in the market." Sasuke explained to the fuming Genin.

"That's cheap!" Kenji exclaimed. "We were only told to get the damn cat! What's with all these excuses?"

"Yeah! We didn't even do anything wrong! If anyone should pay, it's the owner of that cat! Who keeps a beast like that as a _house _pet?"

'_Was I really like this when I was 12? I feel sorry for Kakashi-sensei.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Whatever. I'll bail you guys out this time, but don't expect it after this." Sasuke vanished in a cloud of smoke.

'_I hate it when he does that,' _thought Yumi.

To Seiji, she seemed more grumpy than usual. He didn't say anything, just frowned softly.

***

The next morning, when Seiji and Kenji arrived at the training grounds, they were surprised to find Yumi wasn't there.

"Where's Yumi?" Kenji asked in a concerned voice. "She's usually the first one her."

Although he was asking himself the same thing, Seiji didn't let his concern show. "She probably slept in or something. This is just how losers act."

After a few silent moments, Yumi walked into the training area. She looked crankier than usual; her eyebrows were slanted downward and lips pressed into a stiff line.

Seiji noticed something different about her; she didn't smell. Seiji had gotten used to the smell of her hair, lemon juice he remembered her once mentioning. But today, it wasn't there. It's not that she smelled _bad_. She never did. But she just didn't smell like Yumi.

"What's wrong?" Kenji immediately asked. Yumi gave a feeble shrug. "Slept in?" she asked rather than stated. It was clear Yumi wanted to stop the conversation. Yumi always got her way.

Kenji wanted to say more but Sasuke emerged, destroying that opportunity. "Listen up Genin; today I'm going to teach you how to climb trees." Under his breath he muttered "If dobe is going to make me train a team, they're going to be the best kick-ass team ever."

"What's so great about climbing trees?" Sasuke instantly turned to Seiji, preparing a very impolite phrase, but was surprised to see that the remark was uttered by none other than Yumi.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He's always pictured Yumi as a female version of himself; quiet and civil. This sudden outburst didn't really make sense to him.

"Without hands. I'm going to teach you how to climb trees using your feet and charka." Sasuke answered more civilly than he would have to Seiji.

"I'll demonstrate." Sasuke sprinted towards a tree…and neatly ran up it. Kenji noticed the charka lighting up at his feet. Yumi nervously bit her lip. Seiji appeared aloof, staring at the grime in his fingernails.

"You have to focus your charka on your feet. The charka is like glue. It'll keep you from falling off the tree. Now…Kenji, you try first."

Kenji timidly stepped forward. He jolted to the tree, his eyes closed shut. He just kept going and going and going. Well, that is until he crashed into a branch, all thanks to his closed eyes, and fell face first into the dirt. "I did it?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. Amazing charka control; just like Sakura. "Seiji, you're next."

Seiji calmly walked up the tree as if he was simply walking down the street. He answered Yumi surprised look by saying, "Have you forgotten who my parents are?"

Sasuke couldn't say that he was surprised. _'I expected this from Kakashi's son.' _"Yumi, you're up."

Yumi would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. As she ran up to the tree she could just imagine Seiji's taunts if she failed. _'No wonder you're dead last.'_ Yumi grinded her teeth at the thought. She stepped onto the tree easily and just as easily slipped off a millisecond later.

"Hmph." Yumi turned to Seiji, noticing the mocking smirk plastered on his face. She instantly jumped up and tried again. And again and again and again. She fell again. And again, and again, and again, and… well you get the point.

After the first few times, Kenji and Seiji had lost interest and went on with the normal training routines. Sasuke mentally applauded Yumi's behavior. Sure she wasn't able to master tree climbing at all, but neither had he at her age. It was her determination to succeed that jumped out to him. _'Hmm…Maybe she's actually more like Naruto.'_

However, he changed his mind when he noticed Yumi get up and walking away. "I'm going, okay?" though she asked, her voice held a more pleading tone. Maybe it was the croak in her voice, one that was much fainter in the morning. Or perhaps the pleading gleam in her eyes. Or maybe she had started to grow on him. Whatever the reason, Sasuke complied.

Yumi thought she was going to go home stress free. Boy was she ever wrong. As she passed Kenji and Seiji, an irritating voice stopped her. "I thought you didn't need talent to beat me?"

Yumi ignored him by continuing to walk away. "I'm going home."

Seiji was running out of ideas. _'Isn't she going to say anything to me? Is she just going to ignore me, like always?' _Suddenly, a desperate idea popped into Seiji's head. "Home? Is that what you call that hell house you live in? Besides, it's not like you have anyone to go home to." Seiji sneered. _'Perfect. Now we can get into another argument!'_

Yumi turned around to face Seiji. She was unusually calm. Bad sign. "I change my mind. I think I do hate you," she spoke in a deadpan voice. Then she walked away, making sure not to break her hollow expression.

"Smooth." Kenji muttered to Seiji, who was still staring at the spot she once stood.

**Author's Note**

Wow! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! It's not that this chapter was exceptionally long. It's just that I wanted to incorporate a lot of information. Plus I was a bit unorganized and lost in real life! Please remember to review! The only reason I'm working as hard as I am is because of those who encourage me! Review!


	4. Ramen and Sulkers

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to make sure you guys understand the characters well. **Kenji** is a smart boy, and he tries to be friends with almost everyone. He's the smartest in his group, but sometimes just does stupid stuff. He's fun to be around and is very caring. **Seiji** is odd. He's caring and kind, though his behavior might not suggest it. He is often a jerk to Yumi and but never to anyone else so far. **Yumi** is sort of a mystery. She is usually calm and collected but is shown to lose that demeanor when she is very annoyed. It is emphasized that she is very beautiful, but doesn't care much for her looks.

***There is a poll on my Page about these characters, so remember to vote***

**Chapter 4**

Yumi kicked a rock. She was pissed. How did that _idiot_ have the audacity to say what he did? He insulted her at every opportunity. Sometimes they were painless, but sometimes, like today, they opened up old wounds. _'And what did I do? Hn. I told him I hate him. He must be quivering in his shorts.' _

When Yumi arrived 'home' she looked around. There wasn't anything wrong with it, was there? She had a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It's not like she needed much more. She quickly glanced at her clock. _'Shoot. I'm going to be late for my shift at The Ichiraku Ramen Store!' _Yumi changed into her uniform and raced out the door. Though Genin pay was decent, it was never enough.

____________________________Several Weeks Later___________________________

Kenji was worried. It had been a couple months since they'd become a team, but Cell #4 wasn't cooperating at all. First, Yumi would keep to herself more than usual and would often leave training early. Then, Seiji had become oddly quieter. The Seiji/Yumi wars were very rare these days, but louder than usual once started, because of that. And now, Sasuke-sensei was treating them to ramen. Kenji didn't even like ramen! But no. Sasuke-sensei insisted. After all, this site had been where he and his team would 'bond'. Ramen, for goodness sake!

"Where are we going, Sasuke-sensei?" Kenji asked in a slightly whiny voice.

"I'm treating you guys to an early dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. A friend of mine wanted to meet you guys." he answered in a dazed voice.

Moments later they arrived at the store. "So where's your friend?" Kenji asked curiously. He found it hard to believe Sasuke-sensei even had friends. He was so quiet and stoic. Not exactly a party animal. So you can imagine why Kenji was so curious.

"That'll be six fifty," Kenji and Seiji instantly turned to the owner of this familiar voice. It was none other than the lone kunoichi of their cell.

Yumi was handing a bowl of ramen to a bubblegum-pink haired kunoichi, one Sasuke knew so well. Though Sasuke's gaze stopped at Sakura, Kenji and Seiji stared at Yumi. What was she doing here?

Yumi seemed to read their minds. "I work here. Didn't you know that?" Yumi spoke easily. .

Seiji seemed to relax slightly at this comment. He directed his attention to Sakura. "Hello Sakura nee-chan!"

"Hi Seiji! Wow, it's been a couple months since I last saw you, hasn't it? You're so much bigger!" Sakura went on and on about the normal questions until Kenji interrupted.

"How come you know Seiji?"

"He's my sensei's son. I always visit," Sakura answered with a shrug. "Didn't Sasuke tell you that?"

"No…WAIT! Sasuke-sensei, is this your _friend_?" Kenji asked as he mockingly puckered his lips. Seiji laughed in the background.

Sasuke managed to ignore it. "Yes she is. We were on the same team with Naruto when we were Genin."

"WHAT!" Sasuke's Genin screamed in unison.

Sakura eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "When was the last time you visited Kakashi-sensei?"

"Last month." Sasuke confirmed without hesitation.

"Uh huh, I'm going to take a wild guess and say this was when Seiji was in the Academy."

When Sasuke shrugged his shoulders carelessly in response, Sakura easily changed the subject.

"So these are your students?" Sakura asked gesturing to the Genin.

"Hn. You already know Seiji. This is Yumi, and that's Kenji," Sasuke said as he pointed the other Genin. This of course started a series of questions leading to a long conversation.

About an hour later Sakura exclaimed, "Oh wow! Look at the time! I promised Naruto I'd come over to the tower later to discuss the hospital reports. Sorry, I'll see everyone later!" Sakura dashed off, leaving Sasuke with an unusual feeling.

When Sasuke had returned from his traitorous phase, he had been surprised to see how close Naruto and Sakura had become. One might even call it jealousy. However, this emotion slowly faded when Naruto started dating Hinata, eventually marrying her and becoming Hokage. Heck, he even had a cute little 1-year-old son! So as you can see, Sasuke wasn't jealous when Sakura had to cut their meetings short to visit Naruto. However, he did feel something, something he couldn't quite put his finger on…

"Earth to Sensei!" Kenji shouted while waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke immediately looked up. "Can we leave?" Kenji asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Kenji seemed confused.

"After all the trouble I went through to surprise you gu-" Sasuke started.

"But you told us you were taking us to dinner and you told us we were going to meet your _friend_! You didn't surprise us at all!" Kenji interrupted.

"Yes sensei…was there something else?" Seiji asked wisely.

'_After all that trouble, they don't even care. Oh wow. I sound like Shikamaru.'_ "Yes, actually, there is. I took you guys out-"

"You didn't invite me. I was already here. Hmph." Yumi sulked.

Sasuke was irritated. "Yes, now let me finish! I treated you guys to dinner to celebrate. You got your first C-ranked mission."

The cheers exerted from the Genin were deafening.

***

**Hokage's Office**

"Hey Naruto, did you hear that? It sounded like what we did when we got our first C-ranked…" Sakura asked.

"Heh. Sasuke's must have given the Genin the good news! Believe it!"

***

**Yoshida House**

Himari Yoshida smiled adoringly at her son. Kenji was just wonderful, becoming a ninja, and now his first out-of-town mission! Himari had never been a ninja, but her late husband had. It brought proud tears to her eyes to think her son was following in his father's footsteps. She didn't once stop smiling while Kenji explained the mission

"We're doing a very important thing; delivering a _personal_ message from the Hokage to the Sand's Kazekage! We're probably going to beat up a bunch of enemy ninja and become _heroes!_" Though Kenji knew this idea was ridiculous, it was fun to pretend it wasn't.

***

**Hatake House**

"Hey dad, guess what! I got my first C-ranked mission!" Seiji hollered the moment he entered his house.

He was answered by his elder brother's voice. "After 3 months. I got mine after only 1 month." Koichi teased jokingly.

"Koichi, stop teasing your brother." Kakashi said as his eyes barely peered up from his current novel. "C-ranked! That's incredible! And I'll bet your going to do great too, since Sasuke is your sensei. After all, I trained the kid."

Anko somehow appeared out of nowhere. "You're getting too proud, Kakashi. Seiji, remember one thing; rely on your teammates. Teamwork is important, otherwise you're not going to go anywhere in life."

"Yeah, and stop messing with the girl. From my experience, arguing with a female teammate will only get you an earful." Koichi spoke wisely.

"How do you know w-" Seiji started.

"Please, you'd have to be deaf not to hear all that yelling."

***

**Yumi's House**

Yumi stared at the picture by her bed. It was one of her parents, when they were happy. She noticed they both had stormy eyes, a deep blue nearly black, just like her own. She softly kissed her parents picture before stating in a choked voice, "Wish me luck for tomorrow."

______________________________The Next Day______________________________

"Does everyone have everything?" Sasuke asked his team as the stood at the gates. The three nodded in response. "Alright then. Let's head out."

The group traveled for hours, and stopped only once the sun began to set and put together camp.

Several minutes later, when they were all settled by the campfire, Yumi heard mysterious a sound. She turned her head in the direction of the so called sound, but quickly shook out the weird feelings.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, somehow noticing her behavior.

"I think…"

"What?" Sasuke repeated.

"Nevermind." Yumi shook her head and conjured a soft smile to show everything was okay.

"What, was princess scared?" Seiji mocked.

"What did I say before? I said it was okay for you to flirt as long as it wasn't when we're on missions!"

This triggered something in Seiji and he went on and about, defending himself.

Kenji rolled his eyes amusingly. _'This was going to be a LONG night.'_

***

"What's wrong with you? You could have given away our position!" a voice whispered harshly.

"Sorrrrrrrrrrry…Besides, it's not like we couldn't have handled those brats." Another voice answered back

"The brats are one thing, but that big guy with the blue hair is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha! Remember what Master said?"

"Hmph. They wouldn't have detected us, not after all the work that went into this Jutsu."

"Whatever…we'll get to work when they sleep."

**Who are these mysterious people? What will they do? Who is 'Master'? All will be revealed in chapter 5, so keep reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

*******PLEASE READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT*******

I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't updated this story in forever. I will not be updating. I realized that I'm not too good at writing adventures and that is what the basis of this story should have been. If you want to just know what happened, send me a PM with all your questions with the best of my ability.


End file.
